Marvel Zombies Vol 1 4
** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 3 other unnamed acolytes, one of whom may be Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Zombie Villans ** ** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Hank Pym's Secret Laboratory ** Items: * | StoryTitle1 = Marvel Zombies: Part 4 of 5 | Synopsis1 = As the story continues, an angry Galactus stands over the zombified heroes, firing blasts of energy from each finger of his gargantuan hand. The zombies are dodging as best they can when Cage and Spider-Man suggest running while they can. Wolverine, on the other hand, refuses to give up until a chunk of the giant Galactus is in his gut. Pym agrees with Wolverine; a larger foe means more to eat. Pym coordinates the others, and the six direct the full force of their new cosmic powers at Galactus. Un-phased, Galactus tells him that he admires their resolve -- it is a rare trait, even in his travels -- but he has leveled worlds and armadas. They are no more than a nuisance to him. Pym is convinced it's a bluff, but Colonel America is starting to believe it. Cage is in the middle of one of his "I told you so's" when a blast of cosmic energy vaporizes his left arm. Tony (who doesn't have much left to lose at this point) has had enough and starts a hasty retreat. Spider-Man does likewise, and puts in a vote for Tony as team leader, "or anyone else who wants to lead us away from this thing!" Pym finally agrees and they pull back to regroup and come up with a plan. Galactus does not follow: he stopped showing interest as soon as the zombified heroes stopped trying to stand in his way. Pym decides that they should return to his lab. There he hopes to find a way to to defeat Galactus. When Hulk mentions that he hasn't seen Pym in his lab since this whole mess started, Pym admits he kept it secret until now (without mentioning keeping Black Panther for himself). "You'll understand why when we get there." On the way the Hulk reverts back to Banner. Banner doesn't recall much, but assumes they all found food since he's there. Pym says Banner is exactly who they need right now. As they enter the lab, Cage notices Janet Van Dyne's body. Pym goes to unlock the cabinet where he'd been keeping the Black Panther, and asks the others to let him explain before they do anything rash. Pym is visibly surprised to see T'Challa is gone, unaware of his escape. Still, when pressed about what he was keeping secret he thinks quickly and claims that the whole secret was that Janet attacked him and he had to kill her. Elsewhere in the city, the escaped T'Challa speaks with the Acolytes. Cortez is still in a state of shock that anyone could survive. Burns, on the other hand, think it's some sort of zombie trick, since he is carrying Wasp's head. Another Acolyte agrees, and Cargill say she'll take off his head if Cortez just gives the word. Cortez orders everyone to stand down, but Burns is determined to incinerate the pair. The Panther quickly sees where this is going, and hurls Janet's head at Burns before he can act. Janet manages to chomp down on Burns' neck. The other Acolytes quickly attack, but even in his weakened state T'Challa manages to take out the first one and easily dodge Cargill. Cortex orders everyone to stop. Burns disobeyed a direct order, and payed with his life. T'Challa can't be blamed for defending himself. T'Challa thanks Cortez for his understanding, and Cargill starts to protest. Cortez cuts her off, saying the last remaining humans all have to work together if the species is to survive. The aggressive Acolyte moves to "put Janet out her misery,' but the Panther stops him, saying she will be no threat under the proper supervision. She is his friend, and she is coming with them to Asteroid M. This time it is Cortez's turn to balk. Days later, in Pym's lab, Spider-Man and Cage pass time playing cards while Banner, Pym, and Stark look for a way to beat Galactus. Colonel America returns from Wakanda with several sheets of vibranium -- probably the last refined vibranium ever made, while stating Wakanda has seen better days. With the crystals from Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, the materials scrounged from the Baxter Building, and what they stole from Castle Doom in Latveria they should have everything they need to enact their plan. As they work, Banner feels the hunger start to overtake him again. To Colonel America's surprise, he reaches into his bandaged gut a pulls out a piece of the Silver Surfer. Stark explains that they've all been doing that (except for Cage and Spider-Man, whose bodies are messed up enough) ever since pieces started falling out of him. By re-eating the flesh they keep the hunger at bay long enough to work. Their bodies are pretty acid though, so the pieces get smaller every time. Pym, however, is ready for fresh meat.... Back in Times Square, Galactus faces off against a horde of zombified villains. "Whoa. Who called in the cavalry?" wonders Spider-Man. Pym sees it more as "who invited them to dinner." Up on Asteroid M, the landing party (plus T'Challa and the head of Janet Van Dyne) are greeted by Reynolds, the Asteroid's resident "science guy." Reynolds is lukewarm about meeting T'Challa, but is thrilled to find he's brought "a specimen." Janet is less than amused (and still very hungry). T'Challa warns Reynolds to treat her with respect, despite her present condition (and that she is obviously a biter). Cortez asks Lisa Hendricks to show T'Challa around, a task she is happy to see to. When T'Challa suggests that he'd rather find a better way to get around first, the Acolytes introduce him to another survivor who knows a thing or two about artificial limbs: Forge. Back in the city, the team assembles their secret weapon. The villains even seem to actually be wearing Galactus down a bit. After putting in a few last-minute adjustments, the seven assemble around the device, and fire. The machine combines and amplifies their energies, and directs a single, mighty beam at a now much more vulnerable Galactus. | Notes = * There were two printings of this issue, each with a different "zombified" version of a famous marvel comic cover. The first printing is a zombified take on , the first appearance of any X-Men team. The second printing is a take on , in which the Green Goblin unmasked Spider-Man. * At one point Spider-Man notes "This guy seems a bit out of our league! Especially now that Reed and the Fantastic Four are in that other dimension." That other dimension is the Ultimate Marvel universe, and the Fantastic Four of Earth-2149 travelled there in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}